


Christmas Baby

by Judybrandtner



Series: Fraser Photography Universe [9]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: 'Tis time for the Frasers new bairn.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Fraser Photography Universe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846135
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Christmas Baby

'Och, ye better focus that camera better or ye're going to have all the photos blurred.' Jamie unceremoniously said to the young girl in an elf costume who was managing the camera. Claire nudged her husband. 'Och, mo ghraidh, I'm no' payin' ten pounds for a blurred picture, above all when that's somethin' I learnt to avoid on the first week of school.' Claire rolled her eyes, but smiled at Jamie.

'He's a professional photographer.' Claire said to the girl.

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, they were on the hospital gardens, at a charity party to raise money for children with rare illnesses. The main attraction was one of the doctors dressed as Santa on a makeshift Nordic cabin, you could have your photo taken with. The Fraser moved along the long queue who was already waiting for "Santa" to appear, Jamie looking at his watch as the family took their place at the end of it. 'I hope "Santa" doesna take too much time, Mam will want us to be home before she finishes cooking.' Jamie said

'It's still early,' Claire said to him, 'we have time, and Ellen wouldn't mind for us to be a bit late.'

'Da, after Santa, I want that kitty.' Faith said, pointing to a big Hello Kitty plushie on one of the throwing balls stands at the party. ''Tis verra cute.'

'Da will try to win it you, Faith, don't worry.' Claire said, bending to talk with her almost three-year-old daughter, until a big sting went through her spine and had to get up again.

'Are ye OK? Maybe we should go home, ye should be restin' and no' waitin' around on yer feet.' A worried Jamie said, caressing her big baby bump, the baby, only two days from its due day, kicked him.

'No' home, Da' Faith complained. 'I want to see Santa and win Kitty.'

'I'm fine, Jamie.' Claire kissed Jamie. 'Let's enjoy the party.'

Finally it was time for "Santa" to appear, all the children cheering as he came into garden and installed himself on the hut. 'Look, Bree, 'tis Santa.' Faith said to her younger sister, who sleepily sat on her pram. The queue slowly started to move, but still took a good 40 minutes before it was time for the Frasers, Jamie taking Bree out of the pram for the photo while Faith run happily to sat on "Santa"'s lap.

'Ho,ho,ho, lass, what's yer name?' "Santa said to Faith.

'Why do ye sound Scottish,' Faith said, making people around laugh, 'ye're from the North Pole.'

'I always use the accent of wherever I am, young lady.' "Santa" gracefully explained. 'What do ye want for Christmas?'

'A kitty brother or sister for Adso and a doll with red hair like me.' Faith said. 'And that kitty in there,' She added about the one on the stand, 'but mam says Da is goin' to win it for me.'

'That's a good list, I'll see what I can do.' "Santa" answered to Faith. 'Now, do ye want to have a photo with me and yer family.' Faith nodded and the rest of the family took their positions around "Santa" 'Now, give a big smile to my elf photographer.' He added as the girl took the photo. 

Jamie went back for Bree's pram, strapping her up, before go back to the cabin to help Claire to stand up from the chair she had sat during the photo, and, as soon as she had stood up, a really strong wave of pain came over her, a wave of fluid running down her legs. 'Oh God! Jamie, I think the baby's coming now!'

'Wait, what?' Jamie said, before Claire's friend, Louise, and other doctor came to attend her. 

It was luck that it had happened on the hospital gardens, as it only took a minute or so to take Claire to the hospital building, Claire and Jamie kissing the girls before leave them on Louise's care. 'What's happening to Mam, Aunt Louise?' Faith said.

'Nothing bad, it just your new brother or sister is coming soon and the doctors need to help her and baby for a bit.'

'Why we canna go with her?' Faith asked again.

'It's not the place for small children like you and your sister.' Louise said. 'But, no need to worry. I'll take you to the doctors' room, there's a TV there, we can see some cartoons in the mean time. And I'll ask someone to bring us something for lunch.'

Ellen was getting ready to start cooking for the Christmas Eve dinner when Jamie called her to tell her about Claire being in labour. 'A Dhia! I'll be there soon.' She said in the phone. 'Murtagh, help me put all of this back into the fridge.' She said to her friend, lounging on the kitchen table with the newspaper.

'What about dinner?' Murtagh said.

'Claire is havin' the bairn now.' Ellen explained to him. 'We need to go to the hospital.'

'A Dhia!' Murtagh left the newspaper on the table and went to help Ellen. Once they finished, they took their coat and went through the garden door to the Murrays home for the keys of the van and drove to the hospital.

'Granny, the bairn is comin'' Faith said, running to her grandmother's arms at the instant she came into the doctors' room. 'But we canna see it, and we have to wait here until 'tis born.'

'I ken, mo chuisle, yer Da called me.' Ellen said, lifting her granddaughter on her arms. 'Are ye havin' fun with Aunt Louise?'

'Aye, she brought us cookies and some toys.' Faith answered.

Afternoon became evening and no news were heard about Claire and the baby, Faith having a nap on Murtagh's lap while they watched a Pixar movie on the TV. Dinner time and Louise brought the family Turkey sandwiches and cake made by one of the nurses who was working that night. 'Why Mam and Da are no' back yet?' Faith said. 

'Bairns sometimes take their time to be born.' Ellen explained.

'Aye, yer da took 18 whole hours to be born.' Murtagh recalled. 'I swear to ye, yer grandda Brian completed a whole marathon while going up and down the corridor waiting for him to be born.'

'I think 'tis time, Claire.' The midwife said, 11:58pm being shown on the clock in front of the bed. 'Let's see if 'tis born before or after midnight. I ken the nurses have a bet.' She laughed. 'Push, Claire!' It would be nurse Eilidh who would win the bet, as William Henry Murtagh Beauchamp Fraser was born at 00:01 on Christmas Day. ''Tis a lad, Claire. Yer daughters have a wee brother.' She said as she passed the baby boy to Jamie. 'Oh, well, no' so wee.'

'Och, ye choose a fine date, mo mac.' Jamie said, placing the baby on Claire's chest.

'We'll be needing to buy him two presents instead of one.' Claire said. 'Look at you, you're beautiful.'

Only Ellen was still awake by the time Jamie came into the doctors' room. 'How it went?' Ellen asked, slapping Murtagh's chest to wake him up.

''Tis a wee lad, just above four kilos. Healthy and loud.' Jamie explained as Faith woke up.

'Da!' She said. 'Where's mam?'

'She's in her room, waiting for ye and Bree.' Jamie lifted Faith on his arms and kissed her cheek. 'Ready to meet yer new brother?'

'A brother?' Faith said. 'We have a brother?'

'Aye, and he's looking forward to meet his big sisters.' 

Soon the family made their way to Claire's room, were she was waiting, baby Willie sleeping peacefully on her arms. 'Mam!' Faith tried to run to the bed, but was stopped by Jamie, who lifted her to the bed.

'Remember what I told ye.' Jamie said. 'Babies are delicate and ye must be careful.'

'Hello, wee brother.' Faith said. 'Do ye ken we have a cat home? His name is Adso, ye can play with him when ye go home.'

'It would some time before Willie is old enough to play with Adso.' Jamie laughed. 

'Willie?' Ellen said, tears springing from her eyes.

'Aye, we decided that if 'twas a lad, we were naming him William,' Jamie said, hugging his mother, 'William Henry Murtagh Beauchamp Fraser.'

'That's a fine name, lad.' Murtagh said.

'Do you want to hold him, Ellen?' Claire said, soon passing the infant to Ellen.

'Fàilte don teaghlach, mo bhalach brèagha.' Ellen said, still crying. 'May God bless ye.'

"Santa", now on out of make-up and wearing scrubs, popped his head on the door. 'I came to see how 'tis goin''

'We're fine.' Claire answered. 'Sorry, for this morning.'

'Dinna fash for that.' "Santa" said. 'Happy to see ye and yer bairn healthy.'

'Why do ye sound like Santa?' Faith said, making everyone laugh.

'Aye, he asked me to teach him how to speak like a true Scotsman.' "Santa explained. 'He came to me later and asked me to give somethin' to ye.' He then produced from behind his back, the Hello Kitty plushie Faith had wanted in the morning, Faith soon taking it and hugging it. 'He explained to me that how yer Da was too busy for go to win it, he got for ye instead.'

'Thank ye for the plushie.' Jamie told "Santa". 'Ye didna have too.'

'Aye, just actin' as a messenger from Santa.'

**Author's Note:**

> Fàilte don teaghlach, mo bhalach brèagha.- Welcome to the family, my beautiful boy.


End file.
